the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Change the Future
Change the Future A LEGEND FANFIC <3 by Firey Have you ever wanted to change the future? Change the Future June walked with a forced precision towards the hospital in LA. Tess was coming later in the afternoon, so it was just June this morning. She quickly pushed her way into the hospital and hurried to floor 3. The floor he was being held on. It had been five months since Day had sunk into his coma, and June was starting to lose hope that he would ever wake up again. She seated herself at the waiting room as she waited for the doctor to come out to see the visitors and perhaps patients. The doctor came out, rubbing his eyes, looking exhausted and anguished. "Ms. Iparis," he bowed his head, "How nice of you to come today." "Is he alright?" The words rushed out of June's mouth. The doctor frowned, "There has been a change in Day's condition." He said slowly, "Though it's not what you think." June sagged, "What happened?" The doctor sighed and turned to walk back out, "Perhaps it is better if you follow me, Ms. Iparis. I would like to show you instead." June followed the doctor out with an uneasy feeling, wishing Tess or even Eden was here with her instead. Was this something she wanted to face alone? The pair walked into Day's hospital room, and June sucked in her breath when he saw him. His eyes were closed, and his hands laid peacefully at his side. She studied his features, desperately wanting him to wake up and smile at her and feel his arms wrap around her and his mouth on hers... "Ms. Iparis?" The doctor had such a grievous look on his face that June flinched away, "Yes? Is there something wrong...?" "Do you not notice?" His voice was a small whisper now. June's eyes darted back to Day, who looked as though he was sleeping peacefully, still deep in his coma. "What's wrong?" Panic rose in her throat. The doctor closed his eyes and said, "Ms. Iparis..." he started, "Day's dead." ~-~ June sat at her apartment, stroking Ollie’s flank. He whimpered sadly, as if sensing June’s sorrow and pain. The doctor’s grievous face did not lighten the mood. The doctor had whispered, “I’m sorry,” before retreating to give her some time to say goodbye to Day. She had leaned over him, her hands cupping his face. He looked peaceful, even in death. June had then stooped down and kissed him. It wasn't the same as before. She was kissing for everything that went wrong, but there was nothing kissing her back. None of that love and passion that he had possessed was there anymore. Eden came bursting in next, and June hurriedly straightened. Day’s little brother was crying uncontrollably. He stumbled to the side of the bed and gripped Day’s hand. June was holding the other. “He’s gone,” Eden sobbed, “Why?” His innocence and raw pain made June choke out her own sob. “I don’t know,” she replied. Her prayer had not been answered. She had been left alone in her grief instead. “But he’s safe and hopefully happy now. He’s not in pain.” Eden nodded, “I’ll...I’ll make him proud.” Lucy came in after Eden. “That’s the spirit,” she encouraged, “And I’ll make sure you’re safe and sound as you grow up.” June closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time to say goodbye. Without warning, she kissed Day once last time, memorized his features, then whispered, “I love you, Day,” before walking out of the room. The memory was too much for her. She started to cry, putting her face in her hands to stop herself. “He’s gone,” she whispered, “I miss him so much.” A call buzzed in. “June?” It was Tess, “June, are you there?” She sounded frail and just as miserable. “I’m here,” June whimpered. “You know, don’t you?” Tess asked, her voice shaking slightly. “Yes,” June replied, “I found out this morning when I went to visit him.” She closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of her tears. Tess sounded extremely pained, “I’ll drop by at your apartment later. If that’s okay with you, of course.” “That’s fine,” June agreed, “I’d love your company.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Legend Fanfics Category:DayXJune Shipfics Category:Non-Warriors Category:Alternate Universe